


Velvet Purple; Ice Blue

by the_potato_alex



Series: A Song of Dribbles and Drabbles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Long, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_potato_alex/pseuds/the_potato_alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stark siblings (minus the two youngest) visit the Dragon's Nest, a lovely holiday home run by an, er, interesting family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Purple; Ice Blue

Robb was a firm un-believer of the romantic phenomenon of love at first sight. Shocking, I know, but the boy-, sorry, er,  _man_ , couldn't help it. Sure, his parents loved each other very much - and had enough children to prove it - but said parents weren't exactly the touchy-feely-displayers-of-public-affection type people. To his mind, good, working, strong relationships like that of his parents were...

Well, they weren't stone cold, per se, but weren't exactly passionate either.

Goodness knows where Sansa inherited all her romantic ideals and fantasies. Till the day Arya came to existence, Robb believed it was a cognitive part of a woman (he thought perhaps his mother lost her sense of romance - or that she eventually grew out of it - to appease the obvious loophole). Now, he maintains that it's all due to the exposure to romantic literature and sappy T.V. shows, as well as the encouragements of Jon. 

Either way, Robb believed that love at first sight was senseless, solely for the fact that it just  _didn't make sense_. How could one justify strong feelings of passion based on the first sighting of a member of the opposite sex? _It just made no sense_ , and if you asked Robb, he'd tell you it was absolute rubbish.

"It's absolute rubbish. I mean how does it even _work_?"

Sansa gasped - literally gasped - sharply, paused, and turned to her brother, gaping. Her hand went slack, returned the fork it held back onto her bowl of spaghetti, and Arya took it as her opportunity to steal it." 

"Hey!", Sansa recovered from her daze, but Arya had already scampered off to the other side of the kitchen-slash-dining-room with her loot. Jon chuckled through a mouthful of spaghetti and Sansa shot him daggers. Her brother only shrugged.

"What? I can't help it if our dear brother is a total unromantic sod", he murmured while toying with his fork.

"Hey", Robb mimicked his sister, scowling deeply, "Just because I don't believe in love at first sight doesn't mean I'm not a romantic person."

"Ackshully, if kaind af daf", Arya protested through a mouthful of food. Sansa shot her a disgusted look. "Whaf?", the younger girl frowned.  
  
"Hate to say it but Arya's right", Sansa countered, turning to Robb, "the whole 'I don't believe in one of the most romantic things ever'" - finger bunnies here - "thing you have  going on is a real damper. Speaking as a female-"

"And a deeply romantic one at that", Jon whispered into Robb's ear, winking as he pulled back.  
  
"-real shame to know that someone doesn't believe in love at first sight, how much more horrifying it is that it's my own brother", Sansa finished, unperturbed by her brother's slight interruption. "You'll never find a girl at this rate, Robb."  
  
Robb looked at her bewilderingly, "Need I remind _all_ of you", at this, he looked at all his siblings individually, "that I have, actually, had girlfriends before? And that I met them all without 'seeing sparks fly' or 'lose my breath upon first glance'?"

"Had", Jon repeated.

"Yes, and none of them lasting for more than two months", Sansa shook her head disapprovingly.

"You've both completely disregarded the points of my statement. Well what about Jeyne, hm?", the eldest Stark countered.

"Oh pooh, she didn't count-", Sansa started.

"-known her all your life, basically met at birth-", Jon interjected.

"-wasn't really your type anyway-"

"-terrible personality if you asked me-"

"-odd, not in a good way either-"

"-it would never have happened-",

"Alright alright!", Robb bellowed, raising his hands in surrender. "Never knew my own siblings were so disapproving of my recent heartbreak."

"Come on it was a year ago-", Jon started. He stopped as soon as Robb gave him the stink-eye.

"Oh big brother", Arya finally said.

"What?", Robb half-whined, "not you too, surely?"

Arya laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder - poking her tongue at Jon - and wrapped her arms across his chest. "Whatever are we going to do with you?", she murmured.

"Absolutely nothing", he replied firmly, "I can take care of myself thank you very much. It's you lot that should be taken care of, specially you you little traitor", he turned to Jon, who could only put his arms up in surrender. Arya shrugged and hopped on the seat next to Jon, careful to keep her distance from her sister in case she still felt bitter about her stolen spaghetti.

"Look, Robb", Sansa said softly, "all we're saying is that you've been lonely for a while, and that maybe the girl of your dreams isn't the right girl for you", she smiled sweetly.

"I-, okay _what_?", Robb looked incredulous, "you mean to say that the girl of  _my_ dreams,  _my_ preferences, won't be right for  _me_?"

Sansa rolled her eyes, "Urgh, I mean like, maybe what you think is good for you isn't actually good for you! Maybe the true love of your life is a girl who doesn't care about English Majors and is really zany and passionate and isn't rich or snobbish-"

"What's wrong with English Majors? And Jeyne wasn't snobbish-" 

"Yeah and she wasn't exactly the most interesting of people either", Jon snorted.

"Well at least she's actually  _real_. It was  _real_ nice to meet that  _Ygritte_ of yours Jonny", Robb attacked sarcastically.

"She was  _shy_ Robb,  _shy_ -"

"Look!", Arya interrupted before things could escalate further, "I think all they're saying is that you should have an open mind when it comes to _romance_.  At least go searching for girls who are outside your comfort zone, even if it's just an inch", she smiled thoughtfully. 

"Again, exactly what Arya said", Sansa admitted.

Robb scowled, tearing his attention away from Jon. "And how do you suppose I do that? Its not like I can wander around London freely now that I have more responsibilities. Where will I even find the time to go searching for someone? Let alone go out of my comfort zone?"

The redhead grinned.

"Tell me brother,  _have_ you heard of the Dragon's Nest..."


End file.
